


Rendezvous

by cal1brations



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Some Plot, and Bunny topping mmm the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/cal1brations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Barnaby is fixing his coat, he looks to Kotetsu, doing his tie, and smiles just a hint. But he’s back to his cool, collected self when he suggests, “Come over tonight.”</p><p>It's been awhile since I've written these two and god I just <i>can't get enough of them</i>. So have some loosely-plotted smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

****

He couldn’t tell you why if you asked him, but Kotetsu knows for sure that the thrill of a fight—and, subsequently, winning! — definitely does something to a person. It’s probably all the chemical-related junk in the brain Kotetsu doesn’t honestly care about, but he’s very grateful for his body for making it so, because nothing’s better than that post-battle glow, something that’s all in a day’s work.

He thinks it might just be him for a long time, since everyone else seems unaffected when they’re finishing up, side-stepping between cop cars to do this, that, and the other; catching criminals isn’t only about the fight, there’s lots of other work that’s involved! Kicking ass and taking names is an excellent way to describe it.

Usually then is when Kotetsu’s calming down, sometimes even waiting for the Hundred Power to wear off. A deliriously-happy Wild Tiger with a hundred times the strength just isn’t good for anyone, really, and he knows how to calm himself down, wait it out. It’s just what you have to do with a power like that.

Sometimes it’s Barnaby, too, though mostly the calming down after the chase and less of the giddy euphoria. Then again, Bunny isn’t really the outward kind of type—maybe he’s just as excited as Kotetsu, and Kotetsu just has no idea! But, then again, Kotetsu highly doubts that.

But, he digresses.

Today, Kotetsu still has about half a minute or so with the Hundred Power, but it’s pouring outside, and call him old-fashioned, but he really doesn’t like wearing all his high-tech gear in a torrential downpour. So he waits in the shuttle, hands laying open atop his thighs (to avoid gripping his suit and ruining any of the parts, especially the little pieces in his gloves) as he breathes slowly, in and out. He closes his eyes, just relaxing like that, listening to Barnaby gasp—

Wait, wait. What?

He blinks back to himself, notes the last few seconds of his power ticking down (thank god), before he looks up to Barnaby, who’s got his back turned to Kotetsu. He’s out of his suit, only clad in the black under armor, and that sets Kotetsu into worry.

He gets up to cross over to him, grabbing Barnaby’s shoulder—he still had three seconds left—and Barnaby yelps, throwing him back with a little jerk. “That hurts!” He snaps, but Kotetsu kind of wants to laugh because Barnaby doesn’t have his glasses on, and it’s easy to tell he can’t see; he’s squinting pretty hard.

“I’m sorry,” Kotetsu assures, holding up his hands in surrender. The glow dies, and Kotetsu rolls his eyes a little—of course it’d wear off _now_ , after the fact. Barnaby doesn’t seem that angry, though, and Kotetsu guess it’s because he understands. He should, anyway, they’re one in the same!

Nonetheless, his worry! “Ah, you’re not hurt or anything, right?” He asks, which makes Barnaby pull a little bit of a face, confused.

“Hurt? I’m fine—“

“Well I heard—“

Barnaby gives him a withering look, still turned mostly away, Kotetsu notes, but he relents, moving to get his suit off as well. God, these are a much bigger pain than his old one— _not_ a crapsuit, jeez. At least in his old suit he could suit down by _himself_.

A few annoying jerks via machine and Kotetsu is stripped down to his under armor as well. Which is unfortunate, he realizes with a little bit of a grimace, because he’s still kind of hard from all the excitement (Bunny had more time to calm down!), and he kind of doesn’t want to waltz around like this, but, well. Barnaby is a grown man. It’s not some kind of surprise that adrenaline (and also Bunny standing right there, totally practically naked under his under armor! Kotetsu can see everything!) can do that to a person—yes, ha, even one as old as Kotetsu—and Kotetsu has always sort of been like this, so it’s only natural.

Whatever. Kotetsu’s a big boy, too. And Barnaby, well… they’re a kind of thing that’s almost a real thing and yet sort of not, not publicly, anyway, so. Whatever. He can deal with a half-boner while he swaps out for normal clothes.

He moves in his little shuffle (damn this tiny shuttle) to his things, realizes he can’t really undo the back of his undersuit to get it off, and sighs as he waits for Barnaby to look at him (still in his own black suit?), smiling tiredly.

“Can you undo the back for me?” He asks, a little hunched over; he might be shameless most of the time, and Barnaby might already know what a boner looks like in Kotetsu’s pants, but he still wants to keep a tiny bit of dignity, just a sliver, really, that’s all he asks.

Barnaby gestures for him to straighten up, and Kotetsu does, back turn towards him. Barnaby’s pretty strong, but most of his strength is in his legs, thus it takes a little more effort for him to undo the back for Kotetsu to slide himself out. But, before he pulls away, he leans in to Kotetsu’s ear, far too close to be a normal mumble, and whispers, “Don’t think I didn’t see.”

Kotetsu thinks his face may actually be on fire. “See?” He stammers, and getting dumb doesn’t win him any favors, because he feels Barnaby’s hands slide down, skim around his hips on either side to cup his bulge with both of those delicate, pale hands.

“ _This_? I’m surprised you didn’t notice,” Barnaby mumbles, chin over Kotetsu’s shoulder. Kotetsu rests his head back against Barnaby, very content to let him massage him through his suit like that, except his words set in and Kotetsu snaps his head to look at Barnaby with a cheeky grin, shrugging in order to bump under Barnaby’s chin.

“I knew something was up with you! Jeez, you didn’t have to huddle all alone or—“

“You were doing the same thing not ten seconds ago!” Barnaby protests in a hiss, his face pretty fairly red as he gives Kotetsu’s cock a fairly hard squeeze, rendering him a low-groaning mess.

“May— _ooh_ , Bunny…—maybe not here?” Kotetsu chokes out, and he’s fairly proud of getting the words out, too, with Bunny’s warm hands cupping him so wonderfully—good lord, Bunny is going to have him ruin his damn suit if he keeps that up, and Kotetsu doesn’t want to have to have someone clean spunk out of his suit! How awful!

Barnaby, however, gets the message, letting his hands fall from Kotetsu (but not without a little pat on his hips that makes Kotetsu smile) and he takes a little step back. “Later, then,” he tells him, and Kotetsu nods eagerly.

He helps Barnaby get out of his suit, too, and they both change back into their normal garb. Bunny misplaced his glasses earlier, so they also spend a good ten minutes looking until he finds them tucked away in the corner, happy to be able to see clearly after squinting around; his eyesight is really something horrid.

While Barnaby is fixing his coat, he looks to Kotetsu, doing his tie, and smiles just a hint. But he’s back to his cool, collected self when he suggests, “Come over tonight.”

Kotetsu looks up from his tie-tying, arching a brow. “Like, now?” He asks skeptically; after all, it’s way past dinner, more… _oh_. Barnaby’s little eye roll confirms that much, and Kotetsu smiles as he looks down to his tie, finishing the knot. “I can do that,” he agrees, since it’s too late to call Kaede and wish her a goodnight—he’d probably just end up going home, drinking, and knocking out for a solid six hours, at least.

“Good,” Barnaby tells him, and before Kotetsu can ask why, Barnaby smiles, full of sass. “I don’t have a ride, so we’re going now,” he explains, and Kotetsu rolls his eyes with a smirk as he slaps his cap on, tugging it down a bit before he moves to leave, taking out his keys to jingle them, signaling for Barnaby to follow him out to his car.

* * *

 

Kotetsu didn’t quite know what he was expecting when Barnaby invited him over, but he _did_ have an idea, and apparently, Barnaby did, too.

They barely get inside before Barnaby moves in to kiss him. Kotetsu loves their kisses, hard or soft, like this, they’re both so good, he can’t help but moan a little, cupping Barnaby’s face as they share tender little kisses, growing more and more heated as they continue.

Barnaby whips off Kotetsu’s cap, first of all, tossing it aside. But it’s old and a little battered, and Kotetsu doesn’t feel like whining if he has to give up Barnaby’s lips for even a second. He gives Barnaby’s mouth a little sweep-over with his tongue, which makes Barnaby sigh against his lips, eventually pulling away.

“Get this,” Barnaby tells him in a low growl, fingers sliding around Kotetsu’s domino mask to lift it from his face, “ _hideous_ thing off.”

“It’s not--!” Kotetsu means to tell him, but Barnaby is kissing him like Kotetsu can breathe air into his lungs for him, so he stops with that and enjoys sharing eager, wet kisses with Barnaby instead.

They stagger a little, because Barnaby is trying to lead them back to the bedroom, and Kotetsu wants to follow, but fuck, he also just wants to kiss Bunny silly and never have to be more than a single inch apart from him, really. But Barnaby breaks away, long enough to grab Kotetsu’s arm and drag him to the bedroom, letting him go in favor of hastily yanking off his shirt (and having to catch his glasses mid-air before they clatter to the floor and set them aside with more care) and furiously undoing his boots, god, it’s hilarious cute.

“Why are you just standing there?” Barnaby asks, practically scoffing, as he moves to Kotetsu, loosening his tie for him before pulling it up off his head and throwing it aside. He practically leans in to kiss him, but doesn’t, only barely letting their lips brush together as he breathes, “Get undressed.”

Kotetsu grins at that, slowly working the buttons of his vest open, but Barnaby clearly doesn’t have that kind of patience right now, so he helps. He practically shoves Kotetsu’s clothes off, until he’s standing naked there in the darkness of the bedroom, watching Barnaby strip down to bare as well. He’s so pale, even in the dark, it’s pretty easy to see what’s what, and Barnaby must get a little nervous with Kotetsu’s staring, because he moves to give Kotetsu a push to get him on the bed.

“Oh, Bunny,” Kotetsu swoons teasingly as Barnaby moves to kneel down between Kotetsu’s legs, carding his slender fingers through Kotetsu’s thick, coarse hair. “Such a romantic!” He continues, grinning up at Barnaby as the young man looks down at him, calculating, stroking back Kotetsu’s hair from his face as he does so.

“Quite,” he answers plainly, before he nudges Kotetsu back a bit. “Is like this alright for you?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kotetsu asks with a huff, flopping back against the fabulous softness of Barnaby’s bed; he himself is more of a firm mattress kind of guy, but damn, Barnaby’s bed is soft enough to qualify for a damn cloud. “Think I can’t handle all that which is cute little Bunny?”

Bunny in question pulls back, making a sour face that almost makes Kotetsu want to laugh. “I’m—it’s not “cute” or “little”— _Kotetsu_!”

Kotetsu laughs at that, throwing his head back before cupping Barnaby’s face, glad to see him smile a little. “You know I’m not talking about _that_ ,” he tells him softly, reaching a hand down to fondle Barnaby gently, taking great pleasure in watching him gasp Kotetsu’s name. “It’s _very_ nice—the best I’ve had.”

“The _only_ ,” Barnaby corrects, but Kotetsu rolls his eyes with a grin, kissing Barnaby’s cheek before he lies down again, looking up to Barnaby from the mattress. “Do your worst, I can take it,” he challenges with a grin, and doesn’t miss the little smirk crossing Barnaby’s lips as he reaches to grab the lubricant from the nightstand drawer.

“Just remember your words, old man,” Barnaby warns, slicking up his hands before moving to grab Kotetsu’s left leg, bringing it up over his shoulder, just as Kotetsu likes for him to do, even though admitting it seemed to be physically painful for him to say to Barnaby.

Nonetheless, Barnaby slowly traces a finger around Kotetsu’s hole, watching his face as Kotetsu chomps on his lower lip, squirming his hips a little. He probably thinks Barnaby is going to go slow with him, draw it out to make him frustrated with pleasure, but oh, Kotetsu just has no idea—

Barnaby sinks one finger in, and sets straight to work. Kotetsu’s arms come up to hug around him, fingers tangling in Barnaby’s hair and ruining his feathered curls, but when it’s like this, with Kotetsu a squirming, groaning mess, well, Barnaby certainly isn’t worrying about his hair.

He opens Kotetsu up with his fingers, just as he has plenty of times before; the first time they did this had been this way as well, though it is not always so. However, Barnaby does so enjoy being in control like this, even though he knows Kotetsu will treat him with respect either way, there’s just something about it like this… he can’t describe it.

Once Kotetsu seems fairly prepared (the moans of Barnaby’s name leaving his mouth in higher and higher pitches hint to him he should stop before he gets too carried away), Barnaby slowly pulls his hand back, moving to slick himself instead. Kotetsu sighs in wait, impatient, and Barnaby arches one finely-plucked brow at him.

“You’re taking forever!”

Barnaby clicks his tongue at that. “Hush,” he instructs, holding Kotetsu’s leg up firmly over his shoulder, his over hand going to hold his cock at Kotetsu’s entrance, just to make it easier. Kotetsu holds up a hand, _wait_ , and takes a few deep breaths before his stomach seems to relax, among other things. Barnaby offers him a little smile before he nods and bows his head, slowly pressing in—oh, _fuck_ , it always feels so _good_ , Barnaby can never truly believe how good it feels to be inside Kotetsu, and after all the excitement today, it’s a relief.

Kotetsu lets out a long, low groan—a growl, more like—and tilts his head back, baring his throat. Barnaby wants so bad to lean down and bite him there, kiss all over his neck and leave him slathered in love bites that he can’t even bare to shave tomorrow, but he can’t with Kotetsu’s leg up over his shoulder, he’ll hurt him.

So he settles for nibbling at the inside of Kotetsu’s knee, since it’s so close. He doesn’t waste time in picking up a rhythm, so much as he just begins driving into Kotetsu with a fair amount of force—thank god for his legs, he can move like a fucking piston, like this. Kotetsu’s nails dig deep into the muscle of Barnaby’s back; his bulk doesn’t lie there, like with Kotetsu, but Barnaby still moans out in delight, feeling him cling on like that, god, it’s so hot.

Barnaby fucks him hard, deep, and fast, enough so that each thrust does not make Kotetsu moan individually, but instead have him grunting with each deep roll of Barnaby’s hips into his, shamelessly begging for more, for Bunny to come inside and fill him up—just the kind of talk that makes Barnaby go fucking wild.

It’s happened to Barnaby before, just before orgasm, where he focuses way too hard and things go tingly for that one moment before he activates his Hundred Power and can’t finish with Kotetsu, in fear of doing a painful number on him. He almost gets to that point this time, so solely focused on fucking Kotetsu, dragging more of those delicious groans and grunts out of him that he almost doesn’t feel his powers edging on.

But Kotetsu brings him back to Earth just in time, noting that blank look Barnaby gets before he powers up, and cups his face, bringing their lips together in a mashing kiss. It’s sloppy and mostly just grunts and moans passed between one another as Barnaby bucks into him with enough force to make Kotetsu’s entire body shift under him, but is greatly appreciated when Barnaby hits just right—oh, god, again and again—

“Bun—Barna— _Bunny_!” Kotetsu stutters out with increasing pitch, maybe slides in a curse or two before he’s coming, bucking up his hips as come spills out of him, the relief making him shudder, which feels _awesome_ around Barnaby’s cock.

But he can’t handle more of the brutal attention, and he tells Barnaby so when he keeps thrusting into him. But that’s alright, because if Barnaby isn’t fucking him, he can touch himself while he kisses Kotetsu, messy and breathless, pumping his cock so fucking eagerly it’s probably a sin, but it feels too good to stop, and he’s so close, so close—

“ _Mm_ , you look good like that,” Kotetsu purrs, all hoarse and smug, and Barnaby chokes out a moan as he comes, sucking in a loud, startled gasp as Kotetsu fondles his balls as he writhes in-orgasm, coming all over his knuckles and a little against Kotetsu’s thigh, but that’s alright, Kotetsu doesn’t mind, at least.

With two orgasms accomplished, Barnaby and Kotetsu hardly move. Kotetsu already has his eyes closed, even, but Barnaby moves to tug the covers over them, sighing in content as he squishes himself right up against Kotetsu’s side, something that’s taken quite a bit of exposure therapy to get used to, but has certainly become something he enjoys. Kotetsu wraps an arm around him, exhausted and sleepy, but they still continue to share kisses, all slow and with lots of tongue, the perfect treat before bed, Barnaby thinks.

Very few words are shared before they end up falling asleep, but amongst them are “Your legs are hairy,” and the more traditional, “I love you.”

Either way, Barnaby thinks it’s both remorseful and delightful that he isn’t sure about wanting to sleep alone anymore. Kotetsu is glad for such, because he is obviously the King Cuddler, if Barnaby could be the King of Heroes—but nonetheless.

Not a thing has to change, with how low-key and wonderful things are now, for certain.

Both sleep soundly, until the thunder starts up in the early hours of the morning, loud enough to make the windows of Barnaby’s apartment rattle angrily at them. They end up getting a head start on the day, with plenty of _head_ , to say the least.

 


End file.
